1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to print cylinder storage and more specifically it relates to a cantilever carousel system for efficiently storing multiple print cylinders while providing a common access point for loading and unloading the print cylinders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Print cylinders for applying die to various mediums, such as newspapers, magazines, food wrappers, or various other mediums have been in use for years. Generally, print cylinders are stored on large stationary storage racks during periods of non use. It can be difficult to load or unload the print cylinders from the storage rack due to the height of the storage rack.
Because the storage racks are stationary, which forces the user to access print cylinders high above the floor surface, the storage racks are often built closer to the floor surface and thus comprise a shorter overall structure. Thus, the need for wider storage racks is necessary which can take up valuable floor space. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved cantilever carousel system for efficiently storing multiple print cylinders while providing a common access point for loading and unloading the print cylinders.